


Shipwrecks Wreck Other People

by HotBabyMama



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotBabyMama/pseuds/HotBabyMama
Summary: Dream finds a potion in a shipwreck and decides to drink it when he gets home. Nothing could go wrong right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 631





	Shipwrecks Wreck Other People

One of the things Dream's pride really couldn't take was being shorter. He wouldn't admit it out loud but it made him feel inferior. That's why standing beside Wilbur sometimes bothered him and why he was so mad and in denial when Tommy out grew him.

So when one day he came back to the community house, back from his small adventure, and drank the mysterious potion he found in a shipwreck, he was distressed. 'Curiosity killed the cat' struck him like a lighting as he looked in a glass reflection and saw his clothes two times as big. His eyes wide, mouth hanging open and the only place he was staring at was his smaller form.

His head snapped at the doors as they creaked open and George walked in. "Hey Dream-"

He instantly stopped, eyebrow quirked with confusion.

"George.."

George's face quickly morphing into a huge grin as he walked, speed walked, and swiftly put his hand on the puffy blond hair. He giggled so happily it nearly didn't make Dream annoyed. Nearly. "You're so smoll!.. A head smaller. What did you do?"

Dream stopped. And as a small blush crept on his face he turned away. A quiet mumble left him. "Random potion..." Being called 'smoll' did NOT turn him on, he just liked it. Just because George said it with so much affection.

"Yeah..." Noticing the way Dream fidgeted George bit his bottom lip. Manhandling Dream but... with a smaller body. It would be so much easier to fill him all in. And even easier to see how he takes it in.

The tension grew as George stared, hunger now evident in his eyes. The hand that was resting on top of his lovers head slid down to his cheek as George took a step closer, cornering Dream in. He could see Dream's eyes widen but they were already filled with lust. It was so much easier to pin him down now.

"George..." His voice sounded uncertain and George loved it. He loved it every time Dream would become slightly more shy whenever they were a tad bit closer than normal but today his cheeks seemed to be an even darker shade of red.

"Dream- Do you want to kiss me?"

His voice choked out, as if he was drowning. "Ye-ah."

George dived in, taking Dream's mouth into his. It was so different. Instead of tilting his head up it was tilted down. He had to reach further down to touch the smaller's stomach. The fire inside him roared as a whimper slipped out of Dream's covered lips when George slipped his tongue in. There was no fight for dominance though, both of them moved in the same pace until George's finger scraped the others nipple. His weakness, George smirked.

The blond moaned. His legs trembled and he let out a surprised, adorable gasp as a knee slid in between his thighs. It was new, it was exciting. Pinning Dream to the wall might've awoken something new in George. He didn't know whether it was the way Dream seemed to had no way of escaping or the way every time he looked up he'd have that puppy look to him that made his insides scream and want to coo at him.

He watched as the blond gave few thrusts to the knee that was practically keeping him from falling. "G, George.. please? please George...Fuck me.. please?" Dream gave him another one of those looks that drove him insane and this time he cooed out loud.

"Aw puppy." Of course he would.

He bit Dream's pale collar. It was gentle but not gentle enough not to leave marks for tomorrow. As he sucked on the red skin, listening to the cute shaky breaths, he pulled down Dream's trousers. "Ah, the lube..."  
Immediately, Dream swiped his hand and a slime ball appeared. "..Use that" And George couldn't help but giggle at his boy's eagerness.  
Taking a small step back he rubbed the slime between his fingers, staring at Dream's half lidded eyes that were just begging for more. George raised one of Dream's legs and started off with one finger.

Wow, how George loved seeing Dream all messed up. His blond hair sticking to his forehead as his eyebrows tightly knitted together, eyes shut. His bottom lip trembling as a string of pleas and whimpers come out as another finger is added. His body rocking against the thrusting fingers as he seems to be barely able to stand. And he looks so *small* under him. George held back a groan as his jeans suffocated him.

"Geo-George. It's fine now? It's fine? George." His voice sounded so frustrated. Why did he never wait until he was fully prepared. How was he so good at being annoying and cute at the same time?

Exasperated, he released Dream. Using the clean hand he ran through the blond wet hair smiling, "You never have any patience." Before picking up and propping him up against the cobblestone wall. He held his thighs and grinned as their noses touched, Dream reciprocating it and chuckling his breathy laugh. George's smile only widened before he pressed in and kissed him once again.

But before George could say anything, a hand snaked itself down to his trousers, pulling them down, releasing his hard on, making him moan at the relief. His eyes opened and met the cocky green ones. Was the one that wasn't even standing on his own really challenging him?

In response George leaned back in and bit his bottom lip, getting a shaky breath, and propped his cock against Dream's hole. Dream's eyes changed from confidence to uncertainty as he looked down. "It looks.. bigger than usual."

A small wheeze could be heard in the room as George choked on his spit, cheeks pink. "That's- Dream!"

"I'm not lying!"

"I- I know!"

Dream's hands rested on his shoulders as he did, definitely on purpose, puppy eyes at him. "Just be gentle, George." Even though his tone was obviously teasing his cock twitched.

So he pushed in just like Dream wanted him to. George felt Dream's head fall on his shoulder and heard his loud breathing but he was already too occupied with the pleasure to think about it all. The way Dream's hole took so much of him in. The way it was squeezing around him as he bottomed out and waited for Dream to calm down. The way Dream bit his shoulder and rocked back, indicating he's ready.  
The heat took him over as he took out his cock and slammed it back in. A gasp came out of Dream, leaving his shoulder covered in spit. As another slam shook his insides with pleasure, Dream straightened out completely leaning over the wall.

George's eyes widened. As he thrust in once again he gaped as a bulge formed on Dream's stomach. And it was gone once he took his dick out. He pushed in again and how adorable it was.

Dream was completely filled, even overfilled, every time he took George in. He looked so hopeless and full every time George took his cock out and pushed against his g-spot again and again. One of George's hands moved over and plumped his leaking cock.

George shuddered as he felt the hole tighten and Dream repetitively whimper 'cumming'.

Everything went by in a flash. Dream's cum covered his hoodie as George pulled out in the last second and came all over the smaller.  
As both of them came down from the high, Dream grunted with a pout. "My hoodie.. it's dirty now." George only giggled.  
Dream looked up at him. He was still held up by his thighs.. usually George wasn't able to even hold off the ground. Maybe being smaller wasn't that bad.

(Dream pouted for a whole day after the potion effect wore off)

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short but pog  
> It was a first smut story I wrote that wasn't just a prompt so any constructive criticism is welcome :D


End file.
